


Easily ignoring the decided path

by Cloudyjongho



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Indicated Bottom Kim Hanbin | B.I, Indicated Top Kim Jiwon | Bobby, M/M, Smoking, mafia, no actual smut, strangers to lovers to enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: "So... What do you do for work?"Jiwon didn't hesitate speaking."Pick-pocketing, being a bartender every now and then, giving lapdances, underground boxing and assassinations."Hanbin's hand stopped midway and he stared at Jiwon for a long, long time, before he nodded very slowly."That's nice... i guess." Hanbin said, his voice a bit unsure.OrWhere Hanbin and Jiwon go from strangers to lovers to enemies to lovers.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Easily ignoring the decided path

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t smoke
> 
> Don’t throw trash to the nature
> 
> Don’t kill people
> 
> Don’t drive over the speed limit
> 
> Don’t lie

Jiwon picked up a piece of his gun and put all the parts of it together, building it up again. The almost empty room he was standing in echoed with the clicks and clacks, and Jiwon cracked his neck. His rough and calloused hands picked up the backpack from the floor and he threw the gun there, turned around to open a drawer and pulled knives as well as a taser out before throwing them to the backpack as well. He took the black hoodie that was laying on the pretty dirty floor, didn't even bother dusting it off before shoving it to the backpack.

Jiwon threw the backpack on his right shoulder and started walking out fast but also very lazily with big steps, letting his left hand rest in the pocket of his jeans. He was chewing on a gum that no longer tasted like anything but bad, so he spat it out and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. It was raining but he couldn't care less.

Jiwon opened the door to his car and sat inside, putting the backpack away before starting his car and taking a lighter and lighting up his cigarette.

He began driving away from his apartment a tad bit too fast, the windshield wipers working hard and keeping his eyesight somewhat clear in the storm that was going on. The radio played quietly, and Jiwon inhaled deep to get that toxic, cancerous smoke inside him again. 

"Fuckin' hell." Jiwon muttered as the rain got worse and a lightning flashed in the sky, probably hitting something that would start burning. 

He pressed the horn a few times because a car in front of him was slowing down. He rolled down his window.

"Drive, you asshat!" Jiwon yelled, honking more, and finally the car sped up. 

Seoul was starting to wake up for the second time today, and the bars were getting fuller and fuller. Foreigners giggled when handsome korean men flirted with them, women screamed when another lightning struck somewhere and smart people ran to get under some roof.

Jiwon put on his winker and sped past the slow car, giving them a beautiful middle finger and letting his engine roar. 

He drove atleast 15 mph over the speed limit, and smiled a bit before throwing the rest of his tobacco out of the window. He knew the police were around, they were everywhere, but again, he couldn't care less. 

Jiwon laughed a bit when someone flashed their car's lights at him, telling him to slow down. 

"Piss off, granny."

Jiwon had to slow down to traffic lights, and he let his right hand fall off the steering wheel. His hand wandered from his thighs were he touched the rough material of his ripped jeans to the smooth material of his tank top and finally to his just-shaved chin. Silver rings glinted on his fingers, and he let his hand stop before he kissed one of them and smiled again, pressing his foot on the gas so the car rushed forward.

He drove towards the darker side of Seoul, whistling happily while the rain beat his car and the thunder roared, as if cursing everyone around him.

"Go on, little thunder, make everyone cower in fear. Make everyone hide in their cute rabbit's holes while i do my thing." Jiwon said with his raspy voice smoking had given him. 

He drove for a while before he stopped and jumped out, taking the gun from the backpack, loading it and throwing the said bag back inside his car. The rain immediately took him as its new victim, and Jiwon couldn't help but smile again. 

He saw the house about 500 meters away from him, so he just tightened the laces of his heavy combat boots and began walking in the rain, barely seeing properly as the droplets attacked his eyes, but that didn't wash away his smile either. He just walked forward, not having any kind of hurry at all. Jiwon let the ground turn in to muddy trail in front of him and smear his boots dirty.

He was nearing the state of being completely drenched with the water. It slid down his arms, neck and face, even under his loose tank top. The rain didn't spare anyone, but truthfully, Jiwon didn't want to be spared.

His half black half blonde hair was completely wet, and he knew it would curl up again. He sweeped the hair completely back, letting his under cut come out better, because he didn't really want to have hair blocking his eyesight now.

Jiwon finally got to the gate that was empty, much to his luck. Or unluck, because that meant the guards were somewhere else and could surprise him. He looked around while squinting and wiping some water off his face, even if it was useless. The thunder clapped, but Jiwon didn't even flinch.

The mansion in front of him was huge, but old. It looked like no one had touched the house with paint or a hammer in a long while. Jiwon could see the holes bullets had made, he could see the corner of it where a bomb had went off, he could feel it all. 

Light shone through one window, and Jiwon smirked.

He continued towards the mansion, keeping himself alerted if someone came towards him. He saw movement from the corner of his right eye and as fast as than the lightning that hit the ground somewhere behind him, he shot both of the gate guards. What a foolish mistake to leave the gate unguarded and go drink coffee or something.

"Losers." Jiwon muttered when he got to the bodies, and took the expensive rolex' watches before putting them to his pocket. 

He finally reached the front door, and didn't bother knocking. He swung the door open and shot the three startled-looking men without a second thought, and stopped to stare at a now trembling woman who was frozen in the middle of the hallway.

Jiwon stared at her for a moment before shooting a bullet through her chest and continuing his way towards the room he needed to go to. 

More people ran towards him, but he didn't spare them a glance longer than three seconds before shooting them. 

Jiwon wandered on the hallways lazily, taking in the red mat on the floor and the probably very expensive paintings that were now coated with a thick layer of grey dust. He neared the room and finally set his eyes on it before opening the door. 

Inside was a huge living room with a fire place, many red couches, a chandelier, candles and a table.

All the eyes landed on him, and Jiwon just smirked.

"Good evening, gentlemen." He greeted, letting his eyes rake through every single person in the room.

They all looked surprised, but the one that was the most startled was definitely the only Kim of this blood line that was alive.

"Good evening, Hanbinnie." Jiwon greeted again, his grin becoming even wider.

Hanbin didn't seem able to speak, so the man next to him spoke up.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who am i? Bobby. Why am i here? For Hanbin. As simple as that." Jiwon answered, walking closer to the men and sweeping his annoyingly wet hair back again.

"Hanbin? What's going on? Why didn't the guards stop him?" Another man spoke up.

Jiwon glanced at the table. It was full of different papers that really didn't spark any interest in him.

"Jiwon," Was all Hanbin said, and it was enough for the said person.

Only one word could fill his heart up again, and he grinned.

"You should hire better guards, they were useless. Didn't even fight back."

"What do you want?" Yet another man asked and stood up.

"I'm here to pick up Hanbin."

"For what?"

"For what what? Do i really have to do this? For me, of course." Jiwon answered, jumping over the back of the couch and landing on the soft pillows. He started playing with the gun, spinning it around his finger.

"How did you find me?" Hanbin asked, those beautiful eyes of his so wide open that the flame of the candle in front of him reflected and danced on his eyes.

Jiwon grinned and aimed his gun on Hanbin first, then on the man next to him and shot. The one next to him went down also, and soon Jiwon and Hanbin were the only breathing souls in that room.

"Didn't you miss me?" Jiwon asked.

"I'm not... Jiwon," Hanbin said, trying to make sentences that made sense, but failing.

"I missed you. In fact, i missed you so much that i almost went crazy."

Hanbin gulped and stared at him, saying nothing.

"The way you left wasn't very nice, you know."

When he got nothing as an answer, he leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"I know you missed me." Jiwon whispered, and smirked when he saw Hanbin's hands squeeze into tight balls.

Jiwon lifted the gun to his lips, where he pressed pecks and kisses on the barrel while staring at Hanbin.

"I know you missed the way i kissed your neck." He continued whispering.

"I know you missed how i could melt you in to a puddle of pliant Hanbin just by kissing you." Jiwon whispered before he began kissing the barrel of the gun. 

He closed his lips around it, tasting the metallic, almost sour taste of the gun in his mouth while he watched as Hanbin began shaking a bit.

"You missed me."

The day everything had started had been a sunny day, the opposite of this.

Jiwon had just been pick-pocketing in the middle of stupid foreigners when he had seen a beautiful man ordering an overpriced smoothie.

Jiwon stopped everything he was doing and stared, stared and once again stared. He only saw the back of that man, but even it looked so beautiful that his brains almost malfunctioned. He let his eyes fall down and come up again, checking out the body shamelessly. He licked his lips, and watched as the man got his smoothie and turned around.

Jiwon moved a bit closer and to stood behind another man so he could stare at the man without being super creepy. His breath hitched when he finally saw the face of that man.

He had rich dark brown hair, and the bangs fell cutely on his forehead, but flashed a bit of it in the middle. His eyes were like a teddy bear's; the irises were completely black, so was the pupil, so they looked like black holes. But instead of being a scary black hole, the eyes reflected every single bit of light the world gave them, making them look like the sky during a night when the stars were visible and god Jiwon felt himself almost drooling.

He had two rows or pearly white teeth and plump lips that were tinted with a bit of pink-ish lipstick so they looked very inviting. 

The man looked around, as if he felt eyes on him, so Jiwon acted. He began walking towards the man while scrolling through his phone before he collided with the man, on purpose, and made the smoothie open and leak on the pretty man's white shirt. The man was about to fall, so Jiwon put on his most innocent face he could do and grabbed the man's waist.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry!" He said, faking concern.

The man just blushed a bit for god knows why, and began speaking.

"N-no, it's okay. Nothing bad happened." God, that honey-like voice resonated inside Jiwon's brains, making him feel even more attracted.

"I didn't look where i was going at all. I'm so sorry, let me buy you a new shirt and a drink," Jiwon said, smiling at the man who was now staring at him with his mouth a bit open.

"No, there's no need. Seriously." 

"Tell me your number and name and i'll treat you. I'm serious, i ruined your pretty shirt and the drink that cost you a lot!" Jiwon said, making a new contact in his phone.

"You don't need to..."

"Please. Let me make up for this." Jiwon said with the most sincere voice he had, and almost smirked when the man took his phone and began typing.

"Just... just a drink, okay?" 

Jiwon grinned, and watched the man carefully.

"Atleast a drink." He answered, and finally let go of the man's waist he had liked holding.

The man was still blushing when he gave the phone back, and Jiwon sneaked a glance of the contact. Hanbin. Okay.

Jiwon knew he was good-looking. He was confident about his body and himself, and that made a lot of difference in a human. He sent the number a text.

"Nice to meet you, Jiwon." Hanbin said and smiled a bit. Jiwon marked that as a win.

"Well, i mean, this meeting wasn't the nicest one, but atleast we met, right? I would've walked past the most beautiful person in this word if it wasn't for my clumsiness," Jiwon said, sweet-talking his way to Hanbin's heart, who blushed more and nodded.

They planned a meeting that was held exactly seven days after their first meeting, and the two of them were sitting in a quiet booth of a cafe.

"I feel like this coffee and cake cost way too more than my smoothie," Hanbin said, taking a sip of his coffee.

He was much more relaxed now than what he had been a week ago, but Jiwon couldn't blame him, who would 't be creeped out when a man insisted on meeting again?

"I ruined your shirt too. You couldn't clean it, could you?" Jiwon asked.

Hanbin shook his head, smiling a little.

"That's what i thought. So please, just accept my love, okay?"

Hanbin blushed again, but laughed it off.

"Sure."

They were in a silence for a while, before Hanbin began speaking.

"So... What do you do for work?"

Jiwon didn't hesitate speaking.

"Pick-pocketing, being a bartender every now and then, giving lapdances, underground boxing and assassinations." 

Hanbin's hand stopped midway and he stared at Jiwon for a long, long time, before he nodded very slowly.

"That's nice... i guess." Hanbin said, his voice indicating a question.

"What about you?"

"I'm a bartender also." Hanbin said, now eating the piece of the cake he had accidentally dropped after pausing.

"You're almost too cool about me being a criminal." Jiwon commented.

"Isn't a person a criminal when they're caught? I'm pretty sure you haven't been caught," Hanbin reasoned.

Jiwon almost narrowed his eyes. Something didn't match up at all.

"Where do you work as a bartender?" He asked.

"At Sinosijak."

Hanbin was lying. That was where Jiwon worked, and he had never met Hanbin. Jiwon smirked, instead of being mad about lying, he liked it. He liked the mysterious Hanbin.

"I'll have to visit you soon. I want to see you making a drink," Jiwon said, and saw how Hanbin smiled very nervously.

"Sure."

Their cafe date went on, and when Jiwon was walking home, he called a friend of his.

"Hi. I need a favor." Jiwon started.

He looked back and saw no one, so he continued.

"Can you look up a person named Kim Hanbin?"

After that meeting of theirs, they kept on texting and meeting up every week. They both were building up feelings, which showed when their conversations became flirtatous, the small touches became sexual and the air between them was tensed.

Jiwon wondered, that for how long was Hanbin going to lie to him. It had been months, and Hanbin still lied about his job to him. But things between them were getting better, so Jiwon didn't really care.

When Jiwon kissed Hanbin for the first time, Hanbin answered.

When Jiwon pushed him on the bed and got on top of him to kiss his neck, Hanbin moaned and wanted more.

When Jiwon pushed his cock inside Hanbin, the said man pushed his ass back to get more.

When Jiwon pounded into him, Hanbin moaned his name so loud that the neighbours probably heard.

When they slept together, both very sweaty and dirty, Hanbin stayed for the morning.

When Jiwon asked Hanbin to become his boyfriend, on that same morning, Hanbin agreed with that beautiful smile of his.

But when they had their fourth anniversary and Jiwon wanted to go celebrate it, Hanbin always spewed bullshit excuses. He was too tired, too busy, meeting other friends, helping mom... when he was doing none of those. He didn't even have a mom anymore.

But Jiwon didn't press it. He continued talking to his boyfriend (it felt like they were a one-night thing, really) via messages, quick calls and kept his mouth shut. He was patient and waited for Hanbin to tell him that what the fuck was going on.

But one evening Jiwon became sick and tired of it. He just wanted to hang out and kiss his boyfriend like they were a normal pair, but Hanbin kept on avoiding him. So he hacked himself to Hanbin's phone (yes, he was crazy) and looked for his location. Hanbin was in some bar, so Jiwon pulled his leather jacket on and took his gun, walking out while probably almost emitting steam. He was so sick of it.

He drove to the bar, keeping an eye on Hanbin's location. It changed after he parked, and now he was in an alleyway beside the bar. If Jiwon walked on Hanbin getting fucked by someone else, he wasn't going to spare either of them. Not even Hanbin, that's how mad he was. Jiwon was probably going crazy.

He walked there, took his gun out of his pocket and lifted it up to aim at the three persons there. They were just standing there.

Hanbin looked back and flinched, looking rather guilty. The two other men just narrowed their eyes.

"You have three seconds to explain yourself, Kim Hanbin." Jiwon hissed.

Hanbin's eyes widened.

"Yes. You never told me your fucking last name, so i took matters to my own hands. Now stop trying to look innocent and tell me what's going on so i can decide whether i'm breaking up with you or not."

"Jiwon-" Hanbin started, glancing at the two other men.

Which made Jiwon shoot them. 

"I know you lead the mafia now that your father is dead. Why did you think a person that robs and murders people for money cannot handle a thing like that? You're unbelievable, Kim Hanbin. I was too smitten to pressure it out of you for a month. Can you believe it? I shut up for a month when my boyfriend didn't want to meet at all. Now i'm just tired of this bullshit." Jiwon said, his gun aimed at Hanbin.

Hanbin looked very guilty now, those eyes of his glistening with probably tears.

"You said you loved me, Hanbin. Isn't love one of the most powerful things on this earth?" Jiwon asked. He was actually hurt, which was a thing he hadn't been in years.

"I work at the Sinosijak..." Hanbin muttered, lying.

"You're lying. I knew you lied ever since we met up for the first time. I work at Sinosijak and you don't. I have been patient for long enough. Tell me one thing that isn't a lie."

"I love you." Hanbin whispered.

Jiwon chuckled.

"My favorite lie.

"I DIDN'T LIE! I REALLY DO LOVE YOU!" Hanbin suddenly yelled, the tears falling down his face.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?" Jiwon yelled back.

"I can't, Jiwon. I can't. You'll get hurt. I can't, i have the mafia." 

Jiwon burst out in a loud laughter. He laughed like a freak, leaning against the brick wall for support.

"You think i get hurt if i date a mafia boss? Are you fucking serious? Hanbin, i kill people for living. Don't you think i'm more than capable of protecting myself?" Juwon asked.

Hanbin was quiet, before his face hardened.

"I can't, Jiwon. I'm breaking up with you. You're right; i have never loved you." Hanbin said, the tears falling down his face.

Jiwon let his hand fall down before he smiled. 

"Alright. Then we're settled. Go on, run away. Make sure to pray every night that you don't run into me, because i know for a fact that i'm not going to spare your pretty face from getting an as pretty bruise."

And Hanbin did. He scrambled away, running like his life depended on getting out of there fast.

When he was out of sight, Jiwon let his head hung low and his eyes fill up with tears.

And after months of Jiwon laying in his bed while his chest ached with feelings, he finally took matters to his own hands for the very secont time.

Back to the current moment.

Hanbin's eyes were moistened up again, but Jiwon wasn't going to let him have it easy.

"I laid in my own pool of self-pity for months. I felt like dying because a piece of my heart had been taken out, no, ripped out, and seriously, i wasn't going to come after you. I was going to let you suffer for the rest of your life for making me suffer like this, for hurting me like this, but then i realised that my feelings weren't going to die. I was going to be addicted to you for the rest of my life, so i decided to take the chance. If you broke my heart again, maybe it would become easier to forget you." Jiwon said after he tossed the gun on the floor.

"So, here i am. I killed every single person inside this building, so we can talk peacefully."

Hanbin gulped and stared at Jiwon.

It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds, before Hanbin burst in tears and covered his face with his hands. Jiwon felt the urge to comfort him, but he still had a tiny bit of self-respect left, so he just sat there and watched his ex-lover cry his heart out.

"It was so hard, Jiwon, so hard..."

"Is anything easy? Love isn't." Jiwon answered.

"I know. I know, i know i know... I hurt you so badly, i'm so sorry. But i just couldn't, not at that moment. I had just taken over the mafia because of my dad dying so i was sad and so scared that i couldn't handle anything more in my life. I had to suddenly learn everything from scratch so i was tired."

"But you took over the mafia before we even met." Jiwon reminded him, leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah. I don't really know what was up with me- but it was all too much. Way too much, so i needed to get something off my chest to breathe properly." Hanbin sobbed. 

"So the best thing to do was to throw a relationship out of a window? With another human?" Jiwon asked.

Hanbin didn't answer, but he stood up before walking slowly towards Jiwon, his hands still covering his face. He sobbed again and let his legs give up so he kneeled right in front of Jiwon.

"Jiwon, please forgive me. I'm begging, i really can't live without you." Hanbin said, taking his hands off his face and looking up at Jiwon, those beautiful eyes of his now red from crying, that cute nose of his now wet with snot.

"But if i hadn't come to get you, you wouldn't had come to get me." Jiwon said, staring Hanbin straight to his eyes.  
"Isn't that right?"

Hanbin nodded, but couldn't help his hands that now came to rest on Jiwon's knees. They squeezed the flesh under the denim material.

"So why would i believe you now?" Jiwon asked. 

"Because i just can't. I can't, not without you. I can't, Jiwon. My heart hurts so bad every time i think about you, which is every night i sleep in this damned mansion. My brains can't forget your smell, your voice or anything about you. This has been torture, Jiwon, it still is. I know you're somewhere in this city but i can't know where. I know you're hurt but i can't do anything about it." Hanbin cried. He was breathing really heavily.

"I don't even want this mafia. I can't do it, i know nothing about it. Everything in this mafia has gone shit after i started and everyone quit. Now you killed everyone that was still willing to work with me. Can you believe it? The Kim mafia went from having hundreds of thousands of supporters to fifteen." Hanbin said and let his head fall to rest on Jiwon's knee.

"I have failed so miserably that i can't even visit my father's grave. I gave up a relationship with the most important human in my life for this, but it really wasn't worth it."

Jiwon's heart began melting and filling up. He could see how sincere Hanbin was being there, on his knees in front of Jiwon, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm begging you, Jiwon. If you can't forgive me, just let me stay here for a moment. Just let me have the feeling of safety again for a few minutes." Hanbin said, and hugged Jiwon's legs, pressing his face against them. 

He was hugging Jiwon's legs. And begging for a moment with him. 

Jiwon made the decision.

"Stand up, Hanbinnie. I'm forgiving you."

It was silent for a while before Jiwon got a handful of a crying Hanbin. The said mafia boss buried his face in Jiwon's neck, crying now even harder.

"Jiwon. Jiwonnie... Kimbap. I love you so much." 

Jiwon laughed at the nickname Hanbin used and hugged him back.

"I love you too."

Hanbin pressed his lips against Jiwon's, and the both of them pressed their eyes closed. 

The kiss was so full of emotions that even Jiwon began crying. He had cried two times in ten years, and both of them were because of Hanbin. First when they had broken up, and now.

Hanbin squeezed him desperately, like he was drowning and Jiwon was a life buoy. 

"I'm so sorry, Jiwon." Hanbin whispered against his lips before he kissed Jiwon again, this time with a bit more hunger. Jiwon swiped his tongue on Hanbin's lower lip before slipping it inside Hanbin's mouth.

"It's okay." Was what he answered, but it came out muffled as his tongue was still inside Hanbin's mouth, which made the younger man laugh.

Jiwon began laughing as well, and soon Hanbin pushed Jiwon so he fell to his back on the couch before laying right on top of him, both of them laughing.

A few more hours later, the Kim mafia no longer existed, and Jiwon was driving back home, his adorable boyfriend sitting beside him and wearing Jiwon's black hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is something i wrote in an hour without plotting anything, just for fun. So sorry about that.😂 i usually write better stories.
> 
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


End file.
